


My beginning, my happiness, my end.

by RhinoHill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #vss365, F/M, Ficlet, Love, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHill/pseuds/RhinoHill
Summary: In the first of 30 tweet-length thoughts, Jack dreams while caught in stasis in Lost City Part two.He's lost his ability to speak, but his mind is buzzing with ancient knowedge.YetAll he thinks about is Her.--oOo--





	My beginning, my happiness, my end.

Their work was done.

Another planet terraform

Ready for the carbon-life they’d grow for harvest.

 

Yet

Something caught an #ancient heart.

He knelt down in the sand

and spun a dream:

 

ATG-TTG-TGA

A twisted double helix of you.

_You are my beginning, my happiness, my end._

 

You are the anthology of the ancients.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the #vss365 prompt word for June 1: #ancient.
> 
> In DNA, ATG indicates the start of a transcription sequence. TTG is the codon for Tryptophan, precursor to serotonin, the molecule of happiness. TGA ends transcription.


End file.
